Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Ruby Rose is the main protagonist of RWBY, a first year Huntress-in-training at Beacon Academy and enemy of Z's Forces. She wields Crescent Rose, a custom-made high-caliber shotgun-scythe. She is portrayed in-RP by Mechanist Gamma, who names her as one of his four main characters alongside Tony Stark/Iron Man, Joseph Joestar and Lora. History (Convergence) For an in-depth explanation of Ruby Rose's history before the events of Convergence, see the RWBY wiki: https://rwby.fandom.com/wiki/Ruby_Rose/History Departure Prior to the Convergence, Yang of Team RWBY had gone on a solo mission to take out a large Grimm. When she failed to return, Ruby set out to find her sister alongside teammates Weiss and Blake. When she found an Alpha Crystal, she was wormholed away upon contact, unable to warn her teammates. Marseilles Arc Z's Preparations Out of all the arrivals to Marseilles, Ruby had the unluckiest. She appeared within Z's Labyrinth, which Z responded to with aggression, knocking her out in an instant. An interdimensional visitor was exactly what was needed for the next step of Z's plan, leading to him attaching her to the Alpha Crystal Generator and siphoning the residual energy of the universal shift. First Encounter with Z Upon the capture of the magic-users and Stark who had attempted to invade the Labyrinth (namely Tony Stark Iron Man armor was hacked, Yang Xiao Long Mion Generator affected Semblances too, Shantae and Sans), Z decided to reveal the fate that was in store for the heroes, causing him to show off the Alpha Crystal Generator with Ruby strapped to it and barely conscious. With Yang's rage burst and Solid Snake's surprise attack used to their advantage, the heroes were able to escape and free Ruby. She fell unconscious, not awakening until after Stark led the escape plan and left Marseilles. Camelot Arc New Arrivals in Camelot Ruby and her sister were the last two to awaken upon arriving in Camelot. Ruby was caught up on events by Yang, Stark and the others before sharing her own story. She quickly befriended Stark, and was present when Shantae used her genie magic to identify the world and where they should head. Along the way, Ruby listened to Stark's visions about ruined alternate realities and Yang's counterarguments. Upon reaching Camelot Castle, Ruby began to freak out in joy at all the medieval weaponry and became fully engrossed in the culture. She was present for the meeting with King Sonic, where she showed proper respect and stayed out of the way of Raiden and Sam during their short-lived duel. Ruby then made plans to share a room with Yang and Shantae during their stay in Camelot. She then chose to follow Stark to the Blacksmith's. Forging the Spellbreaker Armor Upon arrival at the Blacksmith's Shop, Ruby lost her mind, frantically obsessing over every single weapon she saw on the walls. It was a paradise for weapon fanatics. That was when Belowski's sleep wave hit, causing her to fall asleep until Shantae woke the group up again through use of a Storm Puff. She waited outside with Shantae and Yang for Stark to finish building the new Iron Man armor, falling asleep on her sister's shoulder. To be continued... Powers and Abilities Even before joining Beacon Academy, Ruby trained her hardest to learn how to hunt monsters, notably training under Qrow Branwen at Signal Academy. Her skills and abilities reportedly far outpaced those of her peers. Her training under Branwen has served her well, notably when she single-handedly took down Roman Torchwick's gang of robbers and almost stopped the gangster himself before ever making it to Beacon proper. She's displayed several incredible feats, such as running across walls, decapitating giant Grimm through use of Crescent Rose and taking hits from foes like Nevermores, Paladins and many other Grimm. Ruby has also displayed a surprising amount of tactical and analytical skill, capable of creating effective strategies completely on the fly and inventing new and unique ways of combining skills. Ruby's Achilles Heel is her inability to be effective without a weapon. When disarmed, Ruby has shown that her physical combat skills are poor at best; nothing compared to that of Yang, despite her sister's efforts to teach her. Ruby is also surprisingly susceptible to attacks from the back. Crescent Rose Crescent Rose is Ruby's primary weapon, custom-built by her to serve as her personal defence. It's her pride and joy. Aside from being a scythe sharp enough to slice through stone and a sniper capable of hitting shots from hundreds of miles away, Crescent Rose is capable of harnessing Dust, a form of crystallised magic from Remnant. The main forms of Dust used by Ruby are Gravity, Fire and Lightning Dust. Her fighting style was learned from Qrow, who wields a similar weapon. Petal Burst Ruby's Semblance, Petal Burst, is her second most dangerous weapon behind Crescent Rose (as far as she knows). Her Semblance, provided she has the Aura to spend, allows her to blast off at supersonic speeds in a whirlwind of rose petals that she leaves behind as she moves. She can use this Semblance to fly short distances, change her velocity midair and generally accelerate her speed to incredible levels. Ruby is also capable of using this ability to carry others with her, though she still needs practice with this. Silver Eyes Though Ruby doesn't know she possesses the ability at this point in the timeline, Ruby is able to activate her Silver Eyes during moments of intense emotional stress and a desire to protect. Her Silver Eyes allow her to blast creatures of darkness with a searing light that can freeze, petrify or even disintegrate them. This ability does not affect creatures of light, regular people or mechanical beings. Relationships (Convergence) Yang Xiao Long As Ruby's sister, Yang is the person Ruby trusts the most and relies on to offer a supportive shoulder when needed. Yang and Ruby have an unmatched degree of trust with each other, and would do anything for each other. Yang acts as Ruby's support during the events of Convergence, as Ruby acts as Yang's. The two sisters need each other when the world is flipped on its head for them. Weiss Schnee Weiss is Ruby's teammate and partner in Team RWBY, and the initial conflict between the two has been resolved over time to make the pair come out on top far stronger than they would have been alone. They have yet to reunite in Convergence. Blake Belladonna While Ruby and Blake are the most distant from each other among Team RWBY, Ruby deeply cares for Blake's wellbeing and wants to get to know her better. The two have a form of unspoken trust between each other that leads to excellent synergy within battle, even if Ruby isn't able to talk to Blake much at Beacon. They have yet to reunite in Convergence. Tony Stark/Iron Man Though Ruby has only known Stark for a short while, she owes him her thanks for his role in saving her and sees him as a mentor capable of helping her deal with the strangeness of the situation. He reminds her of both Qrow and Ozpin. Shantae Ruby has only known Shantae for a short time, but she sees Shantae as a kindred spirit with a kind heart and burning spirit like her. She considers Shantae a friend she can count on if the going gets tough. Sans Ruby thinks Sans is weird. Solid Snake While Ruby hasn't gotten to know much about Snake yet, he reminds her of General Ironwood and her father in some ways. She sees Snake as a trustworthy ally and a valuable companion. Raiden Being frank, Raiden scares Ruby more than a little. He's a fair bit intimidating, and while his weapon is awesome, a combat cyborg soldier is an intimidating thing. Ironic, considering Penny Polendina is one of her closest friends. King Sonic the Hedgehog As far as Ruby's concerned, Sonic is an awesome king with an awesome sword. She hasn't gotten the chance to get to know him that well. The Blacksmith Ruby loves the Blacksmith for his job alone. She adores the weapons that stock his shop and deeply respects the work he puts into creating them. Spiral Ruby doesn't have any strong thoughts on Spiral yet, but is slightly jealous of his work as a blacksmith's assistant. Trivia * Near the end of the Marseilles arc's Z portion, Godjacob announced he wanted to claim the whole of the RWBY cast. Mechanist Gamma had already planned out Ruby's appearance alongside Z's generator, so he was forced to keep Godjacob from solidifying his claims with the request that he wanted to take one member of Team RWBY for himself. This was Ruby, of course. * Out of the entire Convergence cast, Ruby Rose is the character that Mechanist Gamma has the most plans for, with Tony Stark coming second to her. * The idea for Ruby to be added to Team Stark came from Gamma's idea to give Stark a father-daughter dynamic with Ruby that would develop over time similar to the father-son dynamic he has with Peter Parker/Spider-Man. ** Funnily enough, this dynamic was thought up long before Morgan Stark became a character, Due to Convergence: Omniversal Heroes taking place before Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame, this dynamic could be interpreted as Tony seeing his potential future daughter in Ruby, something that Stark would be thinking about at the time. ** Another dynamic planned for Ruby is with Joseph Joestar, this time a friendship forged through adventure. * Ruby is one of the few characters guaranteed to appear in Convergence: Omniversal Heroes, Convergence: Darkest Light and the planned threequel. ** Consequently, Ruby is one of the Convergence: Darkest Light characters currently in consideration to gain a Stand. ** Ruby's planned friendship with Joseph Joestar is also meant to continue through these three stories, with both characters advancing through their respective series' timeline in between Convergences. Category:United Army Members Category:RWBY Characters Category:Mechanist Gamma's Cast Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes